It's All in Your Head
by We-are-DeathGods
Summary: Sasuke and his boyfriend Naruto go to babysit Hinata's daughter, Yuki. Once they return home and fall asleep, they wake up inside Yuki's head? (SasuNaru. Yaoi. M for language. No smut. Deathfic.)
1. Chapter 1

It's All in Your Head

**I wrote this as a radio-play for my English class. I owe a lot of credit to my friend Megan who was my partner throughout the play. So I hope you enjoy ****J**

Naruto dragged his boyfriend along by his wrist as they walked up to Apartment 4B and knocked on the door. The two of them were then greeted by Hinata and her husband Kiba dressed in formal gowns and distressed looks on their faces.

"Thank you so much for coming. We thought she would be able to handle being home alone but ever since she has seen the movies and games her brother plays she has been terrified of monsters."

"It's no problem really. So where is little Yuki?" questioned Naruto.

"She's in the living room watching TV. If you need anything my cell number is on the fridge. We'll be home around ten. Again, thank you. Goodbye, bye Yuki, I love you!" Hinata yelled as she dragged her husband out the door.

"So now what do we do?" Sasuke asked Naruto with that 'please get me out of here' look.

"We keep Yuki company until she has to go to bed."

"She's a nine year old girl! How am I supposed to entertain her?"

"I don't care how, just do it!"

They left the kitchen and walked into the living room and found little Yuki sitting on the floor watching TV just as her mother said.

"Hey Yuki. Do you remember me?" asked Naruto enthusiastically.

"Yeah! You're Naruto, our neighbor." Yuki smiled.

"Who's this?" She asked, her smile quickly fading.

"This is my boyfriend, Sasuke."

"Hey…"

"…Hi" Yuki replied awkwardly.

Naruto didn't know what to think but he had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Okay Yuki, goodnight. Mommy and Daddy will be home around ten so I will have them come in and give you a kiss okay?"

"NO! Please don't leave me! The monsters will get me if I'm alone!" Yuki screamed as Naruto went to shut off the light and leave.

"Honey, monsters aren't real. Right Sasuke?"

"Hm, yeah whatever"

"What was that!? Did you hear that! It's the monsters! AHHH!" Yuki screamed as she pulled the blankets over her head.

"Okay then,Yuki what monsters are you afraid of?"

"Killers, demons, Slenderman, death, and worse of all… the boogieman!"

"What a coincidence those are all the monsters Sasuke hunted and killed this morning."

Sasuke glared at Naruto and she just threw the closest thing he could find at him.

"Really!?" asked Yuki in an excited tone.

"Yes, now go to sleep." Sasuke ordered.

"Goodnight honey" replied Naruto with a smile as he shut off the light and left the room.

"Okay, only an hour and a half before her parents come home. I guess all we can do is make ourselves comfortable." Naruto stated as she cuddled against Sasuke on the couch. She looked up and just gave him a big smile. He leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips as he waited impatiently for Hinata to return.

Naruto and Sasuke ended up falling asleep on the couch only to be woken up by the sound of the front door closing. They got up off the couch, informed them that Yuki was sound asleep and that they took care of the monster problem and then they left. The walk back home was a comfortable silence until Naruto finally spoke up.

"Sorry I had to bring you here, but Hinata is a good friend of mine and I wanted to help" Naruto lowered her head. "I mean, I know tonight was supposed to be special because we've been together for six months and well…sorry."

"No babe its fine, I actually had fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hand and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him in close. They finally made it home and when they got inside the first thing they did was go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto awoke in a strange place. As he wiped the sleep out of his eyes he realized he was in a very large room. The walls were a deep red and it seemed there was blood slowly running down them. He stood up and walked to what looked like the edge of the room but was sadly mistake. He looked down and noticed another huge room in this hole.

_Okay, I just need to clear my head and think._

His first thought was Sasuke. Was he in here alone? He fell asleep with him; did he come here too? If he is here, where is he? All of these possibilities were running through his head and he wasn't sure what to do; but he did know one thing, he had to find Sasuke. Naruto ran over to where he awoke and searched across the wall but couldn't find him. He whipped him head to the other wall and saw a small figure leaning against it.

"Sasuke!"

Naruto ran to the other wall and hugged him. The minute his arms wrapped around him, his eyes shot open.

"Hey. What's going on?"

"I thought I was alone. I got so scared; I wasn't sure what to do."

"Alone? What are you talking about? I have been by your side since we fell asleep. Why don't we go have coffee and I'll make breakfast?"

"Sounds great but first we have to find a way out of here!"

"Out of where?!"

Sasuke lightly push Naruto off of him and observe the strange atmosphere. He saw everything Naruto saw and he didn't know if he should believe this was real or if it was all a dream.

"Where the fuck are we?"

"I don't know! This place is huge!"

"Oh well look at what we have here. It looks like I have some visitors." Mentioned an unfamiliar voice from the shadows.

"Who's there!?" screamed Naruto

"Hold your horses, we'll get there."

Naruto backed up into the blood covered wall and Sasuke slid himself in front of him to protect him as they watched a slender figure calmly walk out of the shadows.

"Alright listen bitch, where are we and how the fuck do we get out!?" Sasuke screamed at the unfamiliar women.

"You're a feisty one aren't you? I am Livia and you are in Yuki, her mind, her imagination if you will. You claim monsters aren't real, so me and a few acquaintances brought you here. Naruto, do you remember the monsters Yuki is afraid of?"

"Um, killers, demons, Slenderman, death, and…oh the boogieman."

"Correct and spoiler alert, these are the monsters you will be meeting while you're here, including me. Yuki is afraid of killers, I am a trained assassin. I never miss.

"You don't seem so scary." Sasuke stated sarcastically

"That's because I'm not hunting you down the pair of starving dogs you'll become. Well I would love to stay and chat but I have much better things to be doing. Bye now…"

"Wait! Aren't you going to tell us how to get out of here?" Naruto screamed

"If you can survive until Yuki wakes up, you're free; we'll never bother you again. BUT, if you can't, let's just say you funerals will be short."

"Is that all? It doesn't seem so hard. You sure there isn't anything more?"

"Oh well of course there is!"

"Really!?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison

"Yup, but I'm not going to tell you…"

"Well why not?"

"Because I'm really going to enjoy killing you."

Livia began laughing hysterically as she went up in flames, turned to ash and disappeared.

"Wait Sasuke, this isn't over. Look at the walls; they are slowly deteriorating around us!"

"Hunker down! Close your eyes! It can't last long!"

Sasuke and Naruto slid away from all walls and kept their eyes closed tight as the walls slowly burned around them. Naruto slid one eye open and noticed the burns within two inches of his feet. He pulled them closer to his chest just as both him and Sasuke felt the atmosphere change drastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"Is it over?" Naruto asked still afraid to open his eyes.

"Whoa…"

"What?"

"Open your eyes…"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. Based on their surroundings, it looked like they were in an old, abandoned, burnt down preschool corridor. There where charred pictures on the floor, broken tables and melted plastic chairs, and a few backpacks. Then the school around them began yelling at them.

"Is the school yelling at us?" Naruto asked.

"Oh good you here it too, what's it saying?"

They began hearing the commands a little clearer. It was two or three people telling a little girl named Allura no, that she's not allowed to do that, go to the corner for a timeout.

"Who's this Allura?" Naruto asked trying to figure out where these orders where coming from.

"How should I know?!" Sasuke hissed back.

"Well whoever she is lets hope we don't have to meet her."

The memories in the background began getting louder and louder until they heard this "Allura no! Allura stop! What are you doing! No! No! Nooooo!" Then everything fell silent. Not even seconds after the silence fell; Naruto and Sasuke began hearing someone singing from the end of the corridor.

"Lala, lalala. Ring around the rosie, pocket full of posies…"

"Sasuke!"

"Ashes, ashes, we all fall DOWN!"

Naruto screamed and ran to Sasuke where he just held him tightly trying to hide the fact he was trembling with fear.

"Who are you!?" Sasuke yelled.

"My names Allura. At the age of three I was possessed with a demon that fell in love with me. Always neglected I was spared from a life of solitude were nobody cared. At the age of four, I burnt down my school. Everyone died, this includes you!"

"…Do you smell something burning?" Sasuke asked, his voice trembling.

"No I don't! I also can't see the flames slowly getting bigger behind you!"

"Oh fuck!"

"Come on, we have to get out of here. Let's hide somewhere until she goes away."

"Where are we supposed to hide!?"

"Over there, we can hide in the schools main office."

"No, look there is a window. Come on, quick!"

Naruto and Sasuke cautiously ran to the window to avoid Allura, shattered the glass and jumped out. The two of them began quickly falling and it seemed they would never stop.

"OH MY GOD WE'RE FALLING! WE WENT OFF COURSE DIDN'T WE! LIIIIIIIVVVVVIIIIAAAA! THAT BITCH, SHE LIED TO US. THERE IS NO WAY OUT! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Naruto screamed his whole body trembling.

"Actually Naruto were just falling…."

"AND THERES NO HOPE! IM DONE! I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. I'm done. "

"Naruto calm down!"

Naruto didn't stop. He didn't calm down.

"How am I supposed to calm down when we are falling to your deaths!?"

"Naruto! Stop! It's fine! We aren't going to die! I won't let that happen to us!"


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto and Sasuke finally landed but immediately passed out the second they hit the ground. They finally woke up a few hours later.

"Mmm, great now where are we?"

"I don't know but that blow to the head was really something I needed" Naruto complained as he held his head.

"So, why are we in a forest?"

"How should I know, I feel like the big question here is how did we get inside Yuki's head!" snapped Naruto.

"Shh, calm down. We might not be alone in here."

"Wait we aren't there's a guy over there. HEY! Are you trapped here too?! Hey come here! You can travel with us…"

"Hang on Naruto there's a note over here on that tree. 'Always watches, no eyes' that sounds vaguely familiar. OH MY GOD! Naruto shut up and get down!"

"Hey! You! Come over…ouch! Sasuke why did you pull me down so violently, I was seeing if he could help us."

"Naruto that's no man, that's a monster!"

"WHAT!"

"Shhhhh! Just what ever you do just don't look at him again."

"Yeah of course it's another monster. Of course it is. We are only in a nine year olds mind! Sasuke, I can't do this anymore! We have to get out of here."

"Naruto calm down. Just breathe. I don't know how, but you and I both are going to make it out of here alive, I promise."

As Sasuke attempted to calm Naruto down, with each thing he said, the light in his eyes that he loved so much was gone. His eyes were a solid blue with no life in them, they were just glazed over. Seeing him like this made Sasuke panic. He began thinking that he had lost his mind and they were going to die in here. He grabbed his shoulders and shook him hoping to get him back. Nothing worked. He leaned in and kissed him on the lips for quite a long time. But still nothing. He was gone.

"This is all a dream. None of this is real. I'm still asleep in my bed. So to wake up, all I have to do is die right? Yeah, that's how I'll get out. I'll go 'say hi' to that man in the forest over there."

"Naruto no! Please don't do it! I love you; please don't leave me like this. Naruto! Come on, snap out of it! Please! Babe, wake up! Come back to me…"

He couldn't get through to him. Sasukes grip on his shoulders loosened. He stood up and walked off to say 'hello' to that man over there, leaving Sasuke on his knees in tears. He was too afraid to look up. He didn't want to see him die. He just sat and listened as Naruto walked up to Slenderman and said hello. He heard a few more mumbles and then just screams. Sasuke cringed as he heard Naruto scream repeatedly and then everything goes silent. They were gone, Naruto, Slenderman, they both disappeared.

Sasuke lay back against a nearby tree and cried. He didn't know how long the two of them had been in here but obviously Livia lied. They were sent there to be killed. There was no real way out. The man he had fallen madly in love with, the one he planned to propose to, was dead…

"Wait, it's happening again, everything is deteriorating again, but from the looks of it there is nothing here. There is just darkness all around. Where the fuck am I?"

"You're correct, you are in nothingness. You have to walk to see the next monsters…" replied an unknown voice from the darkness.

"Holy shit! Who are you!?"

"50 years and you're the first person who couldn't tell who I am. I am the reaper, the watcher, better known as death."

"Great! You are the one person I was hoping I wouldn't run into!"

"Oh relax, I have a different job then the others, I wont kill you. I come to reap your soul, that's why I'm here. Naruto has died."

"I didn't see you in the forest. Aren't you supposed to have a scythe?"

"Yes but when you see my scythe, you're about to die. I was in the forest, right next to Slenderman with my scythe. Basically when Naruto decided to run out into the forest he sealed his fate."

"Well at least you don't, hey where'd you go. Ugg, stupid imaginary characters."

_"I have to find that bitch."_ Sasuke thought to himself as he got up and tried to find his way out of the forest. He walked for what seemed like days then the walls began to deteriorate and burn around him for the third time. Sasuke just walked on ignoring what was happening until he realized he was walking through what seemed like a town. It was dark, but he could still see decayed buildings and fog, lots of fog. It really didn't make much sense to him but that's how it was. Sasuke began hearing giggles and slight whispers all around him. In the blink of an eye Livia appeared out of no where and landed on top of Sasuke; and she had a knife to his throat.


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well, look at what we have here. Looks like your little boyfriend is gone, are you heart broken? Sad? Mad? Huh? Good, because all those feelings will be gone within seconds if you don't try and fight me." Livia stated sarcastically as she pressed the knife a little harder against Sasukes neck.

"You bitch, you lied to us didn't you?! There isn't a way out of here; you just brought us here to kill us."

"Congrats, you're correct. We wanted a little fun, so we brought some 'toys' but the thing you're wrong about is that there is a way out. All you have to do is survive and Naruto couldn't even do that. Well, you'll see him in hell once you get there."

"Get off of me!"

Sasuke brought his knee up and jammed it right in the center of Livias stomach causing her grip on Sasuke and the knife to loosen. Sasuke sat up and head-butted her in the chest making her fly backwards, dropping her knife. Sasuke stood up, grabbed the knife and walked over to Livia. He looked at her and she hit her head on something and was bleeding violently. He leaned over her and placed the blade on her neck, stepped on her free hand and grabbed her hair.

She had blood running down her lips and was coughing up more blood up by the second.

"Alright now you listen to me! Tell me how the fuck to get out of here or I will kill you right here, right now."

"You're too late anyway. Now that Naruto has died, so will you. If two come in, two have to leave. One will never escape alive."

"You're lying!"

"I'm not. One thing you need to know though. The reason why all have to come here is because you have to learn your lesson. We brought you here for a reason and if you survive you…you…"

Livia coughed up blood and stopped breathing. Her arms went limp and her head felt heavy against Sasuke hand.

"I what!? No! I need to know, I have to! LIVIAAAA!"

Everything around Sasuke went black and four stone walls came crashing down around him and Livias' dead body. He could barely make out anything around him although there really wasn't much but two very large iron doors. Sasuke carefully place Livias head against the cold floor and she turned to ash and disappeared.

"Wait, she's dead now. She was the last monster right? I can leave now. That was the deal right? I get to leave! Ugh I need to calm down; death will be here for Livias body any second…"

"Hello again Sasuke"

"Hello-oh no…I'm going to die aren't I?"

"That's why I'm here."


	6. Chapter 6

"Livia is a figment of Yuki's imagination, I can't reap her. But, some people can cheat death."

"That's it! That's why you're technically a monster; I still have to pass your test! If I cheat death, I escape with my life. Wow, you're not trying to fight me but it seems your test is the hardest to pass."

"Right, now you will see me throughout the next few minutes, hours, I can't say. It depends on how strong you really are…"

"What are you talking about?"

Behind Sasuke the huge iron doors began glowing and started writing in blood some sort of poem. There were no handles to this door; there was no way to open them. They seemed kind of pointless until this poem showed up.

"What does that say…"

"Why don't you look?"

"The last challenge is one you haven't heard but one you will most certainly learn, for when you see the scythe, its too late. There is no way to change your fate. The last monster you will face is the one that's hiding under your bed, that made you get up and check the closet. The man that made your parents say 'go to bed, it's all in your head, just go and fall asleep instead… What's that supposed to mean!?"

The doors in front of Sasuke slowly and very loudly opened. He couldn't see really anything within the doors. It was just very dark with fog slowly pouring out. From inside there was echoing laughter and a dim light shown in the distance.

"Okay kid, I'm going to be honest with you. See that light, that's your only way out of here. But it is a lot farther away then you think. So I have just one tip: once you enter those doors, run. Run as fast as you can, as far as you can, and no matter what he says, don't believe it and keep running."

"Who is he?"

"I can't tell you, just go! Run, NOW!"

Sasuke began running through the doors and the laughter got louder and louder the farther inside he got. He knew that Death told him not to but he peered behind him and he saw the ugliest thing. It was fat and green, had shoulder-length black hair, warts all over his body, and a huge knife in his left hand.

"Ew, what the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked it as he continued to run

"I'm the Boogieman, if you stop running I'll tell you a little more about myself."

"No, fuck off. Leave me alone!"

"Aw, why? I mean I'm not real anyway, so what's the point in running. Just like Naruto said, it's all a dream. You will just wake up once you die! So, don't you want to find your boyfriend again? Don't you want to shoot up out of bed because of this horrid nightmare with him lying by your side? If that's what you really want, come here and I'll help you."

"Please go away! Leave me the fuck alone! You know nothing about him! Just shut up! SHUT UP!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but what's done is done, you can't change it. Let me explain something to you, day in and day out, I do this, no one ever escapes, and normally not a single monster gets killed, so I give you props for killing Livia, but yet you aren't leaving. You see, many people make the mistake of your boyfriend Naruto, they say monsters don't exist, they say there is nothing to be afraid of, when there is plenty wrong with the world. They think everything is sugar plums and fairy wishes, and people are going to hold hands and sing kombi yaw, but that just isn't the case my boy. Everyone is driven to do what they do. Violence isn't always the answer but it can always be one of the options. The world has to move forward and there always has to be a mover to set these actions into motion. That's where we come in. You see, the mover has to put the thought in the mind. We monsters, messengers of satin, put that thought in the mind. We symbolize violence. As a kid we add fear, it's a part of growing up. Remember when you were 5 years old and you had a nightmare of a monster under your bed?"

"That…was…"

"Yes, that was me. I think its time for you to learn the most ultimate lesson of all…"

Sasuke continued running but he couldn't breathe anymore. He slowed down a little to catch his breath, tripped and fell to the ground. With the Boogieman, not even 3 feet behind him…

The Boogieman stood over Sasuke as he tried to catch his breath, adjusting the knife in his hand getting ready to use it. He placed his swollen, wart-covered hand over Sasuke's wrist and placing the knife to his neck.

He slowly slid the knife across Sasuke neck, slicing the skin just enough to hurt. He then brought the knife to his cheek and with little pressure cut from just below his temple to his jaw line, resting his hand on Sasukes shoulder.

"This is getting boring, don't you agree..."

"Fuck you!"

"I'll take that as a yes!"

The Boogieman took the knife from Sasukes shoulder and stabbed him right in his stomach. He pulled out the blade and did it again two more times. Sasuke lay on the ground gasping for air and right before he died, the very last thing he heard was this:

"You see, it's impossible to cheat death Sasuke, it will catch up with everyone eventually. Most importantly, monsters are real but they don't live under your bed; they live inside your head."


End file.
